Two Similar Boys, Very Different Lifestyles
by panicforhell
Summary: A new team of meister enter the DWMA but Maka's gang begins to think that they aren't following the rules book... further summary on first chapter. Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**BlueMuse97: Annoyingly, the summary thingy isn't long enough so here is a more detailed edition of the summary: a new team of meisters and weapons enrol at the DWMA. But sooner or later, they begin to think that this new team aren't doing what they're meant to.**

**AND PLEASE NOTE THAT:**

**BlueMuse97: The characters might be Maka and Death the Kid but there is NO MakaxKid, I know there are fans out there who don't like that particular pairing but rather MakaxSoul, Black*StarxTsubaki and KidxOC. Also Crona is a girl in this story so there is no confusion. The story is based on the anime after they defeat the Kishin at the end. Now time for the disclaimer :(**

**BlueMuse97: I don't own Soul Eater…**

* * *

><p><strong>Two Similar Boys, Very Different Lifestyles<strong>

**Chapter 1**

**Just a friendly game of basketball**

Death City, Nevada, USA, home of the famous Death Weapon Meister Academy (DWMA for short) and the Grim Reaper, Shinigami, of course. The Grim Reaper stood in front of his mirror, sighing. He was still trying to get used to watching his mirror without his son, Death the Kid, after he had decided to stop accompanying his father so he and his weapons could attend the Academy themselves. Shinigami, Death Scythe and Stein were all standing there in silence, waiting the arrival of someone very important, according to Shinigami anyway.

"What a shame," Shinigami was saying, "Kid can't be here to see them."

"Do you think he would want to?" Spirit (Death Scythe to those who haven't yet picked up his actual first name) asked, "He hasn't seen him for a while and I'm not sure what their reactions would be."

Why would he be visiting?" Stein asked.

"To annoy Kid," Shinigami replied. "He has this hatred with symmetry, which I'm afraid won't go well with Kid."

"What won't go well with Kid?" The three of them turned round to see a young boy and identical twins. He smiled. "Long time no see."

"You too, you too," Shinigami said as Spirit's and Stein's jaws dropped. The look of the boy seemed rather similar.

* * *

><p>"Soul, hurry up," Maka moaned, tugging at her partner. "We're supposed to meet up with the others for basketball. You love playing it."<p>

"Some bloody cat we home kept me up all fucking night," Soul complained, failing to hide a yawn.

"Oh bloody hell, Soul. You need to learn to ignore Blair. She just bosses you around plus she knows you're not very good at ignoring her."

"Yeh what…" Soul suddenly stopped, realising that Maka was talking about wanting to play basketball. "Hang on, since when were you into basketball?"

"You know what Black*Star's like. You promised him that you would play and he'd get irritated if you didn't turn up. If we do play, there would be more players on the teams." They arrived at the court barely minutes later. "Hey everyone," Maka called out, everyone turned and smiled.

"Look who's arrived," Black*Star jeered. He walked towards Soul and fist pumped him. **(A/N: you know what I mean, when you bump each other.)**

"Maka took her time," Soul replied, shoving a pointing finger over his shoulder.

"Eh? It was you who fucking overslept," Maka cried as everyone laughed.

"So who's playing with who?" Soul asked his blue haired friend.

"Me and you are still captains," Black*Star explained. "Your team has Kid, Patty, Kilik, Kim, Harvar. My team has Maka, Tsubaki, Liz, Ox, Jacqueline."

"Pretty fair," Maka said, walking over to Black*Star, "let's play with punishments for the losing team."

"Good idea. If Soul's team loses, we move the pictures in Kid's house 5cm to the right," Black*Star said as the young Shinigami moaned. Black*Star continued though. "If my team loses, Maka has to spend a day with her papa."

"WHAT?" Maka shouted as Soul said, "Fine by me."

"Ready?" Black*Star asked, Maka on his left, Tsubaki on his right, the others behind him.

"As always," Soul replied, leaning forward, hands in jacket pockets with Kid on his left, Kilik on his right, the others behind him.

Black*Star picked the ball up and passed it to Soul who caught it. He then returned the ball to Black*Star so the game could begin.

Black*Star passed to Maka who had run forward. She caught it before having to work her round Kilik who was blocking her way. She tried to pass back to Ox who was intercepted by Kid who begun dribbling forward. Soul ran up with him, ready to catch but it seemed like there was no point. Kid managed to dodge everyone on the opposite team, ran a bit backwards and jumped, aiming the ball at the hoop. He threw it and landed it neatly in the hoop. 3-0 to Soul's team.

"Great goal, Kid," Soul said, giving him a high ten.

"Thanks mate," Kid replied, smiling.

"Oh, shit," Black*Star moaned, as Tsubaki patted him on the back.

"Come on, it's only just started," she said. "Doesn't mean we can't turn this back."

Black*Star raised his fist. "You're right, Tsubaki. We need to turn this game around. I can't wait to see Kid's face about those pictures!"

The game restarted with Black*Star carefully passing to Jacqueline who dribbled it forward. She passed it to Ox who gave the ball to Maka who began dribbling towards the goal. Kilik tried his hardest to get the ball out of Maka's grasp but she wouldn't let go. She aimed and landed it in the goal. 3-3.

"NOOO!" Harvar cried.

"Bingo!" Black*Star shouted. "What a goal, Maka!"

Soul had the ball ready to restart. He passed it to Kid who began dribbling. But Maka caught the ball out of his hands and began dribbling in the opposite direction. She was seriously on a roll as she scored again. 6-3.

Soul stood in the middle, with the ball. On the whistle, he passed to Patty who passed to Kim. She began dribbling but was intercepted by Liz who passed to Black*Star. He began dribbling forward with Kid on his tail but Black*Star knew he could outrun him. Which he did and scored his first set of points. 9-3. Soul was already beginning to feel the pressure.

"We can fucking do this!" He cried to his team.

"We need to," Kid replied, "or I can't face my sodding walls at home."

"You're just weird," Soul said so quietly that only he could hear it.

This time, Kid stood in the middle and passed to Harvar who dribbled forward. Kid kept up, giving back-up, so di Soul. Harvar aimed a high pass to Soul to get it over everyone's head and he caught it. He dribbled forward and passed to Kid who bounced it once, aimed and scored his second set of points. 9-6.

Maka stood in the middle, passed to Black*Star who actually failed to catch and the ball bounced out of the court paintings. The whistle blew. Final score: Black*Star-9, Soul-6.

"Yes!" Black*Star shouted as he hugged Maka. "We won!"

"Yahoo!" She shouted, then let it turn into a sneer. "This should be entertaining," she added, looking over at Kid who was on his knees, banging the floor with his fists and complaining.

"There, there, Kid," Liz said, patting him on the back. She then lowered her voice, "you can always out them back."

"Ok then." Everyone turned. A boy stood in the opening of the court, about their age. His hair seemed white but with three black stripes on the left side of his hair. His eyes were blue with a circle of dark blue on the inner part of his eye and a lighter shade of the same colour on the outer. His clothes were a simple t-shirt and jeans. A couple of very identical twins stood either side of him. Their clothes, brown hair and green eyes matching each other.

"You never change," he said, looking at Kid. Everyone stared at Kid.

Kid got up, faced the boy and frowned. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Came to see," he replied.

Kid stared. Everyone else stared at Kid, then the other boy, then back to Kid. Who was this other boy? Why is his hair colouring the opposite of Kid's? And how does Kid know him?

* * *

><p><strong>BlueMuse97: Sooo…chapter 1 draws to a close… Hope you enjoyed it! If anyone's confused, you know the colouring of Death the Kid's hair? The OC has his hair in the opposite colouring to Kid's. Don't forget to read and review!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**BlueMuse97: Y'know, it would be boring for me if I kept on doing the disclaimer…which is why I have the lovely Maka here!**

**Maka: Yeah…I'm only doing this because you wouldn't shut up…**

**BlueMuse97: Remember I yanked you in here and said you couldn't leave till you did it. So there…**

**Maka: *sighs* BlueMuse97 doesn't own Soul Eater. However, she owns the other Shinigami kid…**

**BlueMuse97: There, now you can leave.**

***Maka leaves through mysterious door***

**BlueMuse97: How she do that?**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Kid's cousin**

"What do you want?" Kid asked, glaring at the new comer. Liz and Patty stared at the two girls behind him, irritated by how identical they were.

"You know him?" Soul asked, looking at Kid and the new guy. "And what's up with the fucking hairstyle?" He added, noticing the white hair with the stripes.

"Sadly," Kid replied, lowering his head. "Yes."

"What's wrong with me?" The boy asked. He outstretched his arms, making himself seem like the centre of attention. Black*Star did not like it.

"Everything," Kid growled, trying to hold his anger.

'Who is this guy?' Maka thought. 'Maybe I could look at his soul to give me a bit of a clue.' She began focusing, trying to look at the inner soul of the new boy. Once she found it, her eyes widen. It was basically the same as Kid's! Then the arrival of Spirit distracted everyone's attention from the new boy. Maka frowned.

"Maka!" Spirit cried, trying to hug his daughter who fortunately moved out of his way, causing Spirit to lose balance and fall on his face. Everyone but Maka laughed.

"You're just embarrassing," Maka moaned. She couldn't believe that that idiot was her father.

Spirit looked up and begun crying. "My own daughter thinks I'm embarrassing!" He cried. It took him a couple of minutes to control himself.

"I think we should just leave them to it," Ox said. His team nodded and they left the courtyard, probably going for some team practice.

"Are you here for any particular reason?" Maka asked, obviously getting pissed.

Spirit pointed at the new boy and said, "I'm meant to bring him to Shinigami-sama."

"Why?" The boy asked, "I was with him earlier."

"He wants to discuss where you're gonna be staying."

The boy frowned. He wasn't sure what Spirit meant. "I know that," he said. "I'm staying at Kid's."

The young Grim Reaper stared. "WHAT!" Kid shouted, "No! I'm not having you staying there! You're gonna ruin my fucking home!"

"Kid, dude," Soul said, clapping the Reaper on the shoulder. "You're too posh to swear so, just don't do it."

"Not really," the white-haired boy replied. "It's just you're really fucking random. And stupid."

It didn't take long for Kid to take that to heart. He lunged forward, striking at the boy. The other kid jumped out of the way and tried to counter-back. He aimed a right hook but Kid dodged and kicked him up the chin.

"OUCH!" The other boy yelled. Everyone just stared in shock.

"Could we stop attacking each other?" Spirit asked. "There was no need for that kick, Kid."

"Whenever Leo turns up, he always takes the mick, which is annoying," Kid said, glaring at his cousin with an air of hatred.

"It's not me who has some really stupid case of OCD," Leo replied, rubbing his chin. "At least I'm the fucking normal one out of us."

"You're not normal," Kid replied. "You know that a Shinigami isn't normal."

"Since when was he a Shinigami?" Maka asked.

"Since I'm became Shinigami-sama's nephew, 14 years ago," Leo replied. "It's pretty helpful. Everyone thinks I'm his son, not his nephew so they all run scared." Everyone stared at him. "And?" Leo asked, not acting surprised at this outburst of shocked faces. "The amount of people who were shocked when I tell them is actually quite high."

Spirit just stood there, watching the teens argue. After a while he gave up and left, heading back to the Academy. Maka and Tsubaki stood glued to the spot, eyes still dazed from the surprising news. Leo dragged Kid off to some corner of the court, Black*Star and Soul sort of following them but kept their distance.

"Git," Black*Star whispered. He then turned to Soul. "Do you think Kid gets on well with him?" He asked, gesturing towards Leo who appeared to be annoying the shit out of Kid.

"I don't think so," Soul replied, his tone a bit confused as he didn't understand what Black*Star was asking. But it soon came to him. "What are you playing…oh I see what you mean!" He cried out suddenly, a huge smile coming onto his face.

"Forget about his fucking pictures!" Black*Star whispered. "Just let him get annoyed by that git."

"Perfect," Soul whispered. He looked at his friend and burst out laughing.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the court, Tsubaki was talking to Maka about her concern for Kid. It was strangely similar to the boys' conversation.

"Please don't tell me Kid's gonna be upset?" Tsubaki asked, watching the two cousins fight. This was rather normal for Tsubaki to be expressing her worried feelings. This makes her feel incomplete, like there's a hole inside her when she sees someone upset or worried and she always tries her best to help them feel better. "I really don't think it would be best for Kid if he's being tormented with his love for symmetry. Surely it's not hard to leave him alone."

Maka shrugged. "They're boys. They can't help it," she replied. Living with Soul on their own (if you don't count Blair the cat) can, sometimes, have an effect on Maka. Despite being hard-working at school and desperate to make Soul a better Death Scythe than what her mother did to her father, she sometimes shows a laid-back attitude – and living with Soul doesn't help. "They'd prefer to torment people rather than actually enjoy their love for it. Though, if I'm honest, I don't know whether or not Kid's gonna be upset. I guess we're just gonna have to wait for Monday."

"It's just a shame he doesn't get on with his cousin," Tsubaki continued, still wondering about Kid's welfare. "Everyone should get on in a family."

It took a few seconds before Maka replied. It looked like she was in deep thought which was something she did very quickly. "I think I know why," she replied, saying each word slowly.

"Go on."

"Notice how he dresses?" Maka asked, pointing towards where Leo was standing and moving her finger up and down what he was wearing. Tsubaki nodded. "Not very symmetrical, is it? So I think he doesn't care about the one thing Kid is obsessed with."

Tsubaki's eyes widen at this point. "I see what you mean," she replied.

Meanwhile, Leo and Kid were having their own conversation on the other side of the court. They were discussing the apparent 'good times' much to Kid's annoyance.

"Remember that time when I snuck into your living room and put a candle out?" Leo asked, obviously smiling. Kid wasn't finding it funny at all, it was almost like torture. "Your bloody face! You should have seen it!" Kid didn't react this time. He just stood there, facing his cousin with his arms folded, acting like he didn't know him at all.

At this point, one of Leo's weapons finally spoke. "Come on, Leo," she said.

"It wasn't that funny," the other replied.

"Aren't we meant to ring the others?"

"To tell them we're here?"

"In a minute," Leo answered, almost dismissing them. Kid looked confused. "What others?" The black haired Grim Reaper asked. Leo looked round at Kid and clapped his hand onto Kid's shoulder. "Don't worry, just the rest of my bloody team, that's all. Alright, I'm coming." He added, facing his weapons and leaving.

Kid watched him leave before one of his own weapons walked up to him and spoke up. "How come he gets twins?" Liz asked. "And they don't appear very girly at all."

The others walked over to the trio, looking in the direction that Leo had just left in. "Who else are coming?" Maka asked, curiously.

"Their team apparently. I wonder if father knows he has a team?" Kid asked, resting his thumb and forefinger on the bottom of his chin.

"I dunno," Black*Star said. "But whoever they fucking are, lemme at them." He added, jumping about on the spot, in a sort of fighting stance.

"Calm down, Black*Star," Tsubaki said, trying to calm her overexcited partner. "We don't even know who they are."

"Tsubaki's right," Maka said. "But it's beginning to get dark. Blair's probably complaining about being hungry. Come on Soul, it's your turn to cook tonight." Maka smiled and turned, going towards their flat, knowing that Soul would have a face of irritated anger at cooking dinner. "Oh shit..." her partner whispered, following her out.

* * *

><p>Leo stood by the city gates. It was nearly midnight. Apart from the streetlights, all Leo could see were a couple of lamps bobbing its way towards him. He noticed that 6 others were walking towards him. He smiled even though no-one could see him. "You took your time," he said. Leo then looked at one of them. "I meet your younger sibling earlier."<p>

"Really?" The boy asked. "How is he? Is he still being an annoying brat?"

"Very much so," Leo replied. "Perhaps even more of an annoying brat, Wes."

"That's nothing new," Wes said. "Following family traditions has never been his speciality."

"Come on," the other girl said, walking past Leo. "Who cares about that? I'm getting cold AND hungry."

"Aren't we all," Leo said. "Aren't we all?" Without saying another word to each other, they all walked into the city. Leo returning to Gallows Mansion and the others going to flats that Leo had rented for them.

* * *

><p><strong>BlueMuse97: Sorry! Sorry! *hides from annoyed readers* *pokes head out* blame school, not me. It kept me busy. But still...poor Kid! Having to put up with someone who hates symmetry! And poor me! For updating this so late and having to face angry readers!<strong>

**Anyway, please read + review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**BlueMuse97: We're back with chapter 3! And doing the disclaimer this time round is…Soul-kun!**

**Soul: About time you got back and don't use '-kun'…**

**BlueMuse97: Don't be such a spoil-sport *slaps on back***

**Soul: BlueMuse97 doesn't own Soul Eater. **

***Soul leaves on his motorbike that suddenly appears***

**BlueMuse97: I swear he's my age so how come he gets to ride round on that? No fair…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**The New Students**

Monday morning. The day every student hates – unless you're Maka who loves school. However, Maka wasn't the only student who was looking forward to this Monday. So, strangely, was Death the Kid. He slumped his way down the corridor, looking extremely tired and exhausted; particularly with dark circles under his usually bright eyes. It appeared that Sunday hadn't been a very good day for him.

Kid, due to his high status, has always appeared to be the smart looking boy while wondering round the Academy. He limits his choice of clothes to wearing a standard black business suit with white rectangles. These rectangles are place in a manner that is completely symmetrical – as you could expect from him. His undershirt is a formal white dress shirt with the Shinigami symbol as his top button, making it seem like a bow tie.

His twin pistols; Liz and Patty, followed him, silently. They both wore the exact same clothes; however each had their own way of wearing it. They both were wearing a cropped top with a loosely done-up tie. Liz also wore long trousers with boots underneath while Patty was also wearing shorts and knee high boots. However, they both wore coy-girl type hats.

Kid walked down the corridor, hands in pockets, not paying attention to Liz who was trying to get him to talk. Approaching them in the other direction were Maka and Soul. Maka wore her usual school uniform; white shirt, green and white striped tie, cream sleeveless v-neck jumper, red tartan skirt, black coat and black and white boots.

Soul was dressed in his black and yellow jacket – which he suddenly found from somewhere in the apartment. Along with that, he was dressed in his wine red trousers, black and yellow shoes and his white head band.

"Yo!" Soul called. Kid didn't look up but Liz and Patty did, waving merrily at the scythe. They stopped a couple of metres apart. "What's the matter, Kid?" Kid shook his head and turned around, going the long way to their classroom. Soul and Maka watched him – Liz and Patty needed to turn around to see Kid go - leave before Soul continued speaking. "Did I offend him?"

Patty burst out laughing while Liz kindly shook her head. "No you didn't," the older demon gun replied. "He's just seriously annoyed. And you know what Kid's like when he gets annoyed, he's impossible to calm down. Must be a Shinigami thing." Before Liz spoke her last sentence, Patty had managed to quieten herself down. However, upon hearing Liz's last words, she burst out into more laughter.

"Can't you control her, Liz?" Maka asked, looking at the hysterical girl.

"No. It's a pain, really," Liz replied, shaking her head in disbelief. "I seriously think that Kid and Patty are gonna be the end of me. But if that does happen, Kid won't be able to use Patty…"

"You don't say," Maka said, smiling. "I think anyone here would be able to work that out. It's a bit obvious when it comes to talking about Kid. Come on, we need to get to class."

"We do?" Soul asked. Maka glared round at him and looked as if she was going to perform the 'Maka Chop' on him. "Oops, sorry, forgot that my meister was a keen-bean."

Maka sighed calmly. This was usually the first sign of a Maka-Chop. She reached into her bag and pulled out her trusty, thick book. "Maka Chop!" She said, calmly while chopping her weapon on the head with it. Completely ignoring Soul's cries, Maka followed the demon guns into their class.

Kid was already there and looked up upon their arrival. Soul smiled and walked towards him, sitting in his seat next to the Shinigami. "What's the matter, Kid?" Soul asked.

"It's nothing really," Kid replied, his head resting on his arms on top of the desk. Soul looked at the Shinigami who didn't move for a couple of seconds. Soul was about to look round for Black*Star when he nearly jumped out of his seat. There was a sudden sound of snoring coming from somewhere. Soul started to look round for the source of the noise when he's eyes came travelled back over to Kid who had fallen asleep on his arms and was now snoring.

"It must have been that bad, huh?" Soul asked, smiling as turned round to talk with Black*Star. However, Soul didn't notice a familiar white haired boy sit in a seat below him. But there was no time for a quick conversation as Stein had just walked in, demanding silence.

"Alright, class. Settle down," Stein was saying. The class quietened pretty quickly. Stein observed them for a few minutes as if he was waiting for anyone to dare start talking. He sighed before continuing. "Before we begin today's lesson, I have a quick announcement to make. We have some new students joining us today so if you'd like to stand up and introduce yourselves; that would be greatly appreciated."

The class stayed strangely silent as the students began to look around, trying to find a student who they didn't recognise. It wasn't until that point when Soul looked in front of him and saw an annoyingly familiar boy.

Soul leaned forwards and poked the boy. The boy spun round with his fist clenched before relaxing, realising the other white-haired boy. "I swear you're new," Soul said. The other boy nodded. "Then get off your lazy butt and introduce yourself!"

"I'm not going first," the boy said. "Besides, Soul, I have other members of my team that I'm pretty sure can go first."

Stein sighed and walked up to the white haired boy in front of Soul. "Come on, up you get and introduce yourself. After you, I'm pretty sure the others will follow as I'm not having you waste my lesson because none of you can decide who to go first."

As Stein walked back to the desk at the front of the classroom, Soul leaned forwards and poked the boy on his shoulder. "How come Stein knew you are new?" Soul asked.

"Isn't it obvious, spike-head?" Came the reply from one of the girls that sat either side of the white haired boy. "I'd think that that stupid teacher over there would be able to work out which students he's seen before and which ones he hasn't. That's probably because he's something called smart."

"Better get this over with before screw-head gets his screw loose," the white haired boy moaned before getting to his feet. At once, the whole class stared at him. Not because they had never seen him before, but because of the hair style he had; white hair with 3 black stripes on the right side of his head. "Hi everyone, I'm Leo; Death the Kid's cousin. Pleasure to meet you but better to bleed, I say."

With that Leo sat down just as Soul clapped his hands together. "Now that's why I recognise you!" He exclaimed. "You're that annoying brat who stopped our basketball game!"

"If I remember correctly, you had already stopped that game," the other girl said before her and her sister stood up. "Hi, we're Claire and Sarah; Leo's weapons." Everyone looked at them and started taking in the twins' appearances; their brown hair and green eyes. The twins smiled and sat down, obviously waiting for another member of their team to stand up and introduce themselves.

A girl with black hair who was seating in the far corner suddenly stood up. Everyone looked round as to get a better view of her. "Yo, I'm Jade," she said with a clear British accent. It appeared that she was wearing a black hoodie with black skinny jeans. "Make sure you remember that name, I might not ever repeat it to any idiots who didn't hear it the first time."

After the girl sat down, a black haired boy who sat next to Jade stood up. He wore a black t-shirt with a picture of a skull on the front and a pair of black jeans that were held up with a black and white belt. "Hey, I'm Ryder," he said in a British accent.

Once Ryder had sat down, a blonde haired boy stood up next to him. "Hi, I'm Carl," he said in a Northern British accent; something different from Ryder's. "Cheers for the audience." Carl wore a plain simple blue t-shirt with dark blue jeans. He sat back down and placed his feet on top of each other on the table. Maka frowned in disgust.

"How can he do that?" Maka asked the people closest to her. Kim, Jacqueline, Tsubaki and Liz looked round at her with a slight 'who?' expression. Maka pointed round at Carl and Liz's mouth dropped.

"Oh my God!" Liz cried. The others looked round at her. "I'm sorry, but have you ever seen such a good looking boy?!"

"You think he's good looking?" Jacqueline asked before mocking a spit on the floor. "That Ryder boy is better looking than your Carl, Liz." The five of them looked round at the said boy who had seemed to pull a white iPhone out and was now playing on it.

"How can you like a boy that breaks the school's rules?" Maka asked, aiming the question at both of them. "I'm sorry but this Carl places his feet on the table and that Ryder plays on his phone during lesson. Seriously, that is not good boyfriend material."

"How would you know what good boyfriends are?" Kim asked, before noticing the third boy that was seated with them. "What about him?"

The other four looked round just in time to see the boy stand up. He was relatively tall compared to Ryder and Carl and clearly had a big build, judging from the width of his shoulders. His short brown hair appeared to be rather messy appearance and his black demin jacket seemed to stand out the most. "I'm Joseph," he said in a Northern British accent, quite a bit like Carl's. However, this boy spoke with a slightly more gentle tone. "Hello." He sat back down and continue glazing at the blackboard, clearly going into some sort of daydream.

"That Joseph guy seems to boring and gentlemanly!" Kim moaned, lowering her head towards her desk. "Why did you two have to notice the others first?"

"Because I was bored and happened to be looking round," Liz shrugged. She then turned towards Tsubaki. "What do you think about them, Tsubaki-chan?"

"I don't really know," Tsubaki said. "Carl and Ryder seem like the complete rebellious type like Black*Star and Soul-kun but Joseph, uh, actually looks like he could be rebellious too."

"Really?" Maka asked. "It's not like he's broken any of the school rules yet."

The five of them peered round just in time to see a girl, who was seated the other side of the classroom, stand up. She had blonde hair that was left down and ended at the centre of her back. The clothes she wore showcased that she was a tough fighter seeing as she preferred to wear combat trousers with a black tank top. "Howdy! I'm Jess," she said, in a bubbly American accent. "Hope we can get along!" She smiled as she sat down.

Stein coughed, regaining the class' attention in the process. "Right," he said, "now that the introductions are over, let's proceed with class. Today, we will be focusing on soul studies, considering that some of you failed badly on your exam." A few giggles could be heard across the room and Black*Star smiled smugly, as if proud that he got beaten up before the actual exam started. "However, the poor performance has resulted in Shinigami-sama wanting everyone in this class to retake their exam, excluding Maka Albarn, seeing as she got the highest score in this exam."

Everyone looked round at Maka, either jealously or proud-ness displayed on their faces. Maka smiled awkwardly before Stein coughed again, getting everyone's attention back to him. "And this time, anyone found cheating will probably not end up seeing their next birthday," he said, looking round at Soul who smiled lazily back at him. "Right, now that's done, let's begin today's class."

* * *

><p>The rest of the school day seemed to drag along slowly. Maka found herself with a bit of competition to answering the questions as Jade seemed to know the answers to almost everything the teachers could throw at them. Soul kept on trying to scare the wits of Leo but failed every time as the twins caught him repeatedly. Liz, Kim and Jacqueline had decided to wonder over to Jess only to find another girl to go crazy with make-up with. Black*Star had made his way over to Carl, Ryder and Joseph, apparently asking them how they managed to appear to be rule breaking without going yelled at (not that Black*Star cared about the latter bit).<p>

Maka finished tidying her books away at the end of the day and thought that it would be best to approach Jade. She caught the newcomer sitting alone at her desk and stopped a few feet away from her. Jade sensed the approach of Maka and looked round to see the infamous smile of the scythemeister's.

"Hi, I'm Maka," Maka said, holding her hand out. "You must be Jade."

"Glad to see that someone was listening to me," Jade replied, standing up and shaking Maka's hand. "I've noticed that you're quite the smart one, aren't you? Especially as you don't need to retake that test thing."

"You're not too bad yourself!" Maka replied, still smiling.

"Aw, thanks!" Jade replied, rubbing the back of her head. "But I'm pretty sure that being smart isn't the only important thing in this school."

"What do you mean?" Maka asked, sitting down on the bench as Jade hoisted herself onto the desk.

"This isn't just a school for lessons, is it?" Jade asked, now swinging her legs back and forth. "Surely you practice fighting techniques with other students."

"Only if there's a teacher around," Maka replied. "But why are you asking?"

"I only want to know if you can fight the fight when you can certainly talk the talk," Jade said, smiling, "if you're not too much of a chicken, get your weapon and meet me in front of the gates tomorrow before school starts and we'll see whose better." Jade jumped down from the desk and leaned in towards Maka's ear before whispering. "And I'd pick your strategy very carefully, if I were you."

Maka suddenly stood up. "What are you talking about?" She cried as Jade walked away. Maka continued standing there for a few minutes but for her, the minutes seemed like hours. _Pick your strategy carefully_ Maka thought _I wonder why she wanted me to do that._ The scythemeister shook her head. _Must be some silly reason. Ah well._

She picked up her books and left the classroom, leaving the school as quickly as she could. Upon arriving back at her apartment, which she shares with Soul, Maka slammed herself shut in her room, without a single word muttered to Soul. Soul looked round and shrugged, thinking that Maka was doing work. However, Maka was too busy thinking up a strategy, something that could easily knock Jade and her weapon off their feet, no matter what strategy Jade would be using.

* * *

><p><strong>BlueMuse97: I'm back! Sorry about the delay guys, thought I'd give you a long chapter so that I dont feel pressured into writing the next. Also, dont forget to review!<strong>


End file.
